Clash of the Heroes
by kogasgal27
Summary: This is a Justice League / X-Men crossover. What happens when the two biggest superpowers come into contact? If you like the Justice League and the X-Men then I think you might really like this, please check it out and decide...
1. Two Worlds

So Am I the only person who was wondering what would happen if the Justice League met the X-men? This is based on Justice League pre Unlimited and Wolverine & the X-men. Just a few quick statements about the X-men part, it's going to take place after the explosion, but somewhere before they find Jean. I hope everyone enjoys please read and review for me, thank you!

Clash of the Heroes

Chapter 1: Two Worlds

Batman's fingers clicked a mile a minute on his huge computer system. There had been a lot of odd activity going on with the dimensions and he was worried, although he'd never admit it to anyone. If the Justice Lords were trying another hostile takeover he wanted to be prepared this time. After studying all the other worlds he'd started to notice an unusual difference. All the ones branching off from their world circled around good heroes and the ones branching off from the Justice Lords were based around bad heroes. And then another interesting development had surfaced. The first 'real' world had been uninhabited they had realized, but something no one had noticed the first time around, Batman was starting to uncover. From the original world two branched off from it, when they had originally thought only one did. So instead of there being one form of life that all others had come from there were _two_ originals.

Two species of humans, two inhabited worlds, and then the millions branching off from those two main Earths. Bruce Wayne, the playboy millionaire tapped his fingers on the keyboard, and then his bright blue eyes met pictures. They were of the first world, the few he had been able to snap in his short valiant effort to save all the worlds. It was desolate, dusty grounded, containing no trees or habitation, and a few destroyed looking rock buildings. He assumed it must have had life forms at one point in time but there had been no concrete evidence. Humans couldn't just appear without having any ancestors but this random first world was giving him a run for his money. So many unbelievable things had happened lately that he thought almost anything could be possible now. It was almost impossible to believe that that world had created theirs, let alone create another one totally different and unexplainable. He exited the album on the screen and made his way back to surveying the portals. There were random portals everywhere connecting almost all the worlds together but only a talented select few had the knowledge or ability to use them. The Justice Lords had been one of the few special ones and Batman wanted to make sure that no others would learn the secret of teleportation through the portals; it could be fatal to both worlds and perhaps all worlds.

Bruce turned his attention back to the second main world parallel to theirs. This was a very interesting development. If all the worlds hadn't been formed from just their world then what other unusual people could there be out there? More then he had ever thought possible. And what if some of them were brilliant enough to figure out the teleportation method? Perhaps he should bring this to Clark's attention soon. He knew how much the farm boy hated to be left out of the loop.

"Master Bruce?"

Batman turned slightly to look at his elderly, white haired butler, "What is it Alfred?"

"It's getting late; perhaps you should turn in soon. I've noticed you haven't been up to the Watchtower lately."

Bruce's suit's bright eyes glared at his butler and he turned back to his computer screen as if no words had been spoken. Why did Alfred always have to point out the obvious? Batman was well aware of how often he went and did things since he was the one doing them. It's not like it made a big difference how often he went up to the Watchtower or not anyways. He hated when things were pointed out to him like he was doing something wrong. The Justice League could function perfectly fine without his constant help.

As if on cue his watch started to beep signaling a call from one of the six channel frequencies it received. Who felt like bothering him this late at night today?

He flipped the top open, "Yeah?"

"Batman, you must come to the Watchtower right away something is happening."

Bruce had already jumped up from his chair and was making his way around the batcave, attaching his utility belt around his waist and moving over to his private shuttle. No matter how impassive he seemed about things if the world was in trouble or his friends needed his help, he could never turn his back on them.

"What's the matter J'onn?"

"The portal that the Justice Lords used that time is acting very odd. I don't know if it is just a glitch or if someone is trying to get through."

"I'm on my way," Batman said before his face disappeared out of view from J'onn J'onzz's watch.

Superman landed next to J'onn, "Is he coming?"

"He is on his way," the Martian from Mars replied.

"Don't worry if anything unwanted comes through that portal, I'll just beat them to a pulp and throw them back into it," Hawkgirl stated tapping her mace on the floor menacingly.

Superman nodded rubbing a hand under his nose to stop the smile threatening to show, "I'm sure you would. Just like last time, hmm?"

Hawkgirl's sadistic grin turned to one of rapt embarrassment, "That doesn't count! They caught me off guard; I didn't have a chance to defend myself. It'll never happen again, believe me."

"I believe it," Superman chuckled slightly then turned his attention back to J'onn, "What about Flash, Wonder Woman, and Green Lantern?"

"I called Wonder Woman right before Batman, she is on Themyscira but she'll leave right away."

"I radioed GL he said he'll get here as soon as he can. Flash said he'd run over to Batman's and jump on the shuttle with him," Hawkgirl explained.

"I bet Bruce is thrilled about that."

"I bet so too."

Clark continued, "We really need him to get up here as fast as possible. I'm not really that great with the technical stuff like Bruce and J'onn but the readings from the machine are going haywire, something is definitely going down soon."

"Like I said Superman don't worry about it, I'm sure anything that comes out of that thing we can defeat just like we did with the Justice Lords."

Superman nodded, "I agree but all the same I'd like to be sure. You never know what can happen and I'll feel a lot better when Bruce comes here and says we were just worrying on for no reason."

"You _do _worry too much Clark, but I understand you're only trying to keep the world safe."

"We're all trying to keep the world safe, Shayera."

J'onn turned away from the conversation and looked at the portal. The stone metal archway was shiny and it had odd markings along the perimeter. It had always had the markings but now it seemed like they were glowing an eerie blue-silver. As he continued to look he saw a sudden stripe shoot down from top to bottom. It almost looked like a static shock, like it was trying to get electricity but was coming up dry. J'onn's red gleaming eyes opened a little wider, he had never seen anything like that before. After seeing the odd pulsating though, J'onn was starting to think they needed to prepare themselves more. The Justice League hadn't expected the portal to be used anytime in the near future because as brilliant and technology savvy as Bruce was, he was only human and hadn't deciphered all the information yet. Immediately J'onn thought that maybe Batman hadn't shared all his knowledge on the subject yet either. Perhaps that was why he had agreed so wholeheartedly and was jumping on his private shuttle to get up here right away.

If something was the matter with the portal or if someone really was trying to get through J'onn hoped that Batman had an idea of what to do, because the Martian was coming up empty on ideas. They hadn't been able to do anything to stop the Justice Lords from coming and had only gotten them to return with the help from Batman's other half. J'onn didn't like the idea of being powerless at all.

Shayera Hol, Thanagarian warrior from another planet also known as Hawkgirl, touched J'onn's arm.

The alien jumped in surprise, being lost in his own thoughts, but then smiled at the girl reassuringly.

"Is everything all right J'onn? You were staring off into space."

"Yes everything is fine."

Just as the words were uttered out of his mouth he felt his head starting to swarm with other people's thoughts. _I was just in the mood for peanut butter and jelly. I wonder when John is going to get here. I hope Lois remembers to take out the chicken for dinner; another night of takeout isn't what the doctor ordered. I can't stop looking for her; I can't ever stop trying to find her. Ah don't know if this was the best outfit for meh to wear, it doesn't really go with everythin' else ah have._

Suddenly the world snapped back into focus and his eyes realigned with the scene before him. Shayera was punching Superman on the shoulder, while the man of steel was laughing probably at a joke the other told. J'onn could match up some of the thoughts with who he knew had thought them, but some were completely blank slates. The alien absolutely hated listening to people's thoughts or reading people's minds without their permission, but this had been an accident. And who had those other thoughts belonged to? Sometimes on Earth the thoughts of humans could get jumbled in his mind and he'd get major headaches for listening or hearing too many voices at once but in the Watchtower he almost never had problems. The more time he spent with the Justice League the easier it was to find them mentally because the connection was stronger and it was also easier to block out their thoughts because he knew their brain's wave patterns. Even the regular human mind had its own certain wavelength so he could usually tell if they were inhuman but this was different. The brain patterns of half the thoughts he had just heard were nothing like he'd ever experienced before.

Usually the Martian had some time to organize and reestablish the thoughts so he could get a clearer picture, but not during this episode. This time everything had come at him so quickly he hadn't had a chance to dodge and that didn't happen very often. J'onn turned back to the portal and stared at it long and hard but it didn't pulse again. He actually felt a little disappointed, like he actually expected something to happen with it. He sighed, closed his eyes and leaned back against one of the generators in the main room.

"Did you see that?"

J'onn snapped his eyes back open and turned his attention to Shayera.

"See what?" Superman wondered.

Shayera didn't answer though. She never took her eyes off of the portal.

Immediately Superman turned to look at it and J'onn turned back around again. Just as he did he saw it pulsate again but it was different. The first wave had been an odd green one, but this one was a shining red. Then a third pulse elicited, a few seconds later and it was just plain white. They waited but saw nothing. Shayera glanced around the space station in a rigid manner, seemingly waiting for something to jump out at them. J'onn turned away to the computer and started to tap things onto the keyboard quickly. He pulled up satellites, maps, and longitudinal, latitudinal areas of the world. Could something come through the portal and just land in different areas around the world? It seemed plausible but unlikely. Still he started to look at coordinates nonetheless.

Superman who had been keeping an eye on the portal took a deep breath as it pulsed a beautiful blue-silver light and then a heap of bodies fell to the floor in front of his feet. J'onn quickly turned from the computer to look as the foggy aftermath from the portal started to clear. The Martian watched the portal for any signs of something more but it did not pulsate again and the glowing rocks at the top had turned back to there dull granite-metal coloring. Looks like everything that had tried to come out had succeeded or it had closed down on its own accord. He saw Hawkgirl raise her mace in a defensive way and wait for something to come at her. Her fingers were clutching so hard to the mace that the knuckles were starting to turn white. A dark shape started to move on the floor.

Whatever it was had finally come.


	2. Scorch Marks

Clash of the Heroes

Chapter 2: Scorch Marks

Kitty plucked the peanut butter and jelly sandwich from Kurt's hand and giggled slightly.

The blue mutant rolled his eyes and stared down at his now empty hand, "Vas zat really necessary Kitty? You couldn't get your own sandvich?"

"It tastes better when I know you meant to eat it yourself."

Kurt watched Kitty giggle and take a big bite of _his_ then he laughed slightly and started to get the ingredients out to make a second one.

Rogue entered the kitchen and pulled open the fridge, "Are ya two really gonna keep playin' kicks and giggles together or is somethin' better gonna happen?"

The duo turned to look at the brown haired girl, with her unusual white streak never going unnoticed and then back at each other, not really understanding the aim of Rogue's comment; "Vell maybe if you joined in once in a vhile it vould be your interpretation of better."

"Aren't ya a funny one Kurt," Rogue stated in a monotone voice then turned back to the fridge, "what should ah have fer lunch, hmm."

"Peanut butter and jelly? I'm sure Kurt wouldn't mind making another one for you too," Kitty wiggled the sandwich by Rogue's head.

"I've already made two, I'm sure I could manage to make a zhird one."

"Um, ah'm fine thanks, ah'll make somethin' maself."

The pair had been almost inseparable since Kurt had rejoined the X-men and it was so obvious what was going on. The pair was totally 'goo goo gaga' over each other, but they didn't seem to realize it. Although they were the only two who didn't notice because everyone else could tell. Rogue had secretly bet with Logan to see who would make the first move. Logan's money was on the squirt whereas Rogue's money was so on Kurt. Kurt was the guy and he was a bit older so it was about time he noticed his own feelings. She hoped something would happen soon so she could finally get the money from Logan or just pretend like she'd never made the bet.

Rogue opened her mouth for a smart remark back and clamped it shut again immediately. It was like someone had turned a stereo on full blast with the static, music, and stations all coming in jumbled and at once. She cracked an eye open to find Kurt's hands clutched to his head and his body convulsing unnaturally. Kitty looked on flabbergasted; turning to Rogue and back to Kurt not knowing who to help or what to do. Finally Kitty seemed to make up her mind and she grabbed Kurt's three-fingered hands trying to bring them away from his head.

"Kurt what's the matter? What's wrong?" Kitty's voice was so panicked that she actually got the blue fuzzy mutant to look up at her. The girl then turned to Rogue with the same confusion and worry on her features, "Rogue what's going on? What's happening?"

Rogue gritted her teeth and finally managed to speak, "Ya don't hear that?"

Kitty moved from Kurt towards Rogue and attempted to pry her hands from the fridge handle. The young teen was at a loss and practically whined, "Hear what?"

"Zat horrible sound! I zink it's coming from another dimension," Kurt wheezed out between tortured breaths falling to his knees.

"Another dimension?" Kitty asked in confusion, looking from one mutant to the other. Both her friends were withering in pain and she had no idea what to do. "What should I do guys?"

Kitty's only answers were gasps of pain and heavy breathing, "Beast! Beast, come quick!" She moved back towards Kurt and the moment she touched his arm something odd happened.

Across the mansion Emma was opening the chamber's metal sliding doors, leaving Cerebro and all its worries behind when Scott showed up. The tall blonde woman had just been searching globally for Jean with absolutely no luck. The X-men had at least gotten their precious professor back so the search for Jean, while still important, wasn't on the back burner anymore. Emma had been searching nonstop for weeks, since she had joined the team and not so much a trace had been found as of yet. Not so much a bleep of brain activity from the very talented telepath. Emma couldn't decide whether Jean was masking her identity, if she really lost all her brain activity, or if she was in fact no longer on this Earth. Unfortunately it felt like a huge waste of time but Emma would stop at nothing until her mission was complete. Finally she met Scott's covered eyes and smiled.

"And what do I owe to the pleasure?" Emma wondered in her honey coated English voice.

"Emma I need you to look again."

"We've been through this before Scott, I need more time. It's hard to pinpoint someone's exact location, especially such a talented telepath as Jean. I'm not even sure that she's still out there."

"I know she's out there, I need to find her."

Emma shook her head sadly. The obsession Scott had with Jean was starting to reach the annoying level. As much as she wanted to find the redheaded telepath also, although for a totally different reason; she couldn't help but feel jealous. All the attention Scott spent on finding Jean and his loyalty was note worthy. And not to mention the rest of the team that, while not as obsessed as Scott was, was equally worried about Jean. What she wouldn't do for someone to feel that way about her. Perhaps eventually she could shift those feeling from Jean onto herself. Yes in due time she would have all the X-men on her side.

"I was just looking for her Scott, I didn't find anything."

Scott turned his head slightly, "Are you sure?"

"Yes I'm sure. I need to rest for a bit, before I can start searching again."

"We've got to find her," Scott continued to ramble on with the sentences he repeated too many times each day.

"And we will in due time. Sometimes we need- Ah," Emma's sentence was cut short as a loud piercing sound entered her mind. It was like everyone in the world was talking all at once and she couldn't make out any of it. She hadn't had such a horrible headache or lack of perception since she was a young girl just learning to control her powers. What had caused this terrible lapse in her ability to control her mind? Wave patterns she recognized entered her mind and one's she had never come into contact with before was making it feel like she had a ten pound weight sitting in her head.

"Emma! Emma, what's wrong?" Scott practically yelled as he griped her shoulders and gave her a hard shake.

Emma let out a low moan and gripped her fingers tighter in her hair. Scott stared down at the woman wishing there was something he could do for her, but he had no idea what was wrong. She slowly slipped onto her knees and Scott moved down to the ground with her.

"Emma!"

"Scott…" Emma breathed out his name in an inaudible whisper.

Scott pulled Emma to his chest trying to soot her pain when suddenly everything went blank for them both.

_Pow. Smack. Whoosh._

Logan kicked at Ororo's head and the agile woman ducked easily. She made a punch at Logan's stomach but he easily took a half step back and avoided. Then Ororo's foot made contact with Logan's face and he fell to the ground but not before grabbing the woman's ankle and taking her down with him. The kick boxing match continued in this dodge, swipe, maneuver, punch, avoid, aim, and kick routine for the next twenty minutes before Bobby had had enough of it.

The eighteen year old boy pushed the button to turn the speaker on and complained, "Why do I have to watch you guys fight again?"

Logan avoided a last kick and then took a leap back. He breathed heavily took a few gulps from the water bottle on his side, took the towel off his chair and wrapped it around his shoulders before speaking, "So you can learn something."

Bobby rolled his eyes, "I can fight perfectly fine."

"With your powers you have control but not of your body. Now that you can take the form of ice its imperative that you train your body in that state. You are not invincible when you're made of ice like you might think. Training your body and mind in the art of kick boxing will help with your coordination and self defense," Ororo explained while dabbing her face on her own towel.

"Yeah exactly," Logan agreed.

Bobby pouted slightly, "I hate it when you make everything sound so… right, Storm."

The black woman smiled endearingly, "That is my job, of course."

"Why don't you come down here so we can show you? It's a better view from down here anyways," Logan commented.

"I'm coming, I'm coming," Bobby grumbled as he made his way down to the training area.

Logan and Ororo threw back their towels and started to explain specific moves and defenses to the boy.

"Ok Bobby so the first move you should learn is the block. You put this arm up like this and move this one lower like that and of course you move it to the place that your opponent is aiming at," Logan told while positioning Bobby's arms in the correct places.

Bobby let Logan put his arms in the right spots and then moved like he was told and did the maneuvers that the older man was teaching him. As much as he wanted to deny that he had a weakness, he couldn't lie. His hand to hand combat skills weren't the greatest and this would be handy to know for future reference.

Suddenly Logan's grip on Bobby's arm tightened to strengthening lengths and the teenager attempted to pull his arm away. Logan turned his head to the side and started to sniff into the air.

"Logan what is it?" Ororo asked as she tried to help Bobby release his arm from the grasp.

"Do you hear that?" Logan wondered shifting his head to the side and scrunching his face like he was smelling something really nasty.

"Hear what? What's the matter?"

Bobby looked on worriedly as Ororo tried to calm Logan while the grip on his arm didn't loosen a bit.

"That sound! It sounds so horrible!" Logan practically roared.

Instantly the pain in Bobby's arm stopped and he felt like he was floating up, up and away. It was like nothing could touch him or hurt him. Then he felt nothing at all.

Beast was fiddling away in his laboratory with his notes, computer, and measurements when he heard Kitty call his name.

"What is it Kitty?"

When he heard her say his name a second time and with more distress he put his paperwork down and started to head to the kitchen. He hoped it wasn't something stupid because he almost had a break through and he didn't want to forget anything. As he entered the kitchen Beast had enough time to see Kurt on his knees with Kitty hovering over him and Rogue by the fridge in the same pained stance. He took another step to rush in when Kitty touched Kurt's arm and they vanished in something that seemed like a bolt of blue-silver lightning searing the floor on its path downward and then they were gone. Beast turned his head to look at Rogue, but then she vanished in the same odd lightning bolt way. Beast jumped out of the kitchen and stared down at the floor in curiosity. What had happened and where had they just gone?

"Logan, Ororo I think we have a problem!" Beast called.

Beast went to the training room because if Logan was anywhere he would be there. When he got into the control room he saw the program still running and turned it off. He waited to hear Logan's angry yell from his program being turned off, but nothing came. Beast went down and entered the room. The same scorch mark was on the ground in here too. That meant that most likely Logan and Ororo had been… abducted, he couldn't decide if that was the right word yet or not. Beast looked at the training sheet and saw that Bobby's name was on the chart also. Scratch that name off the candidates of possible allies left.

"Scott… Emma?"

Beast walked down the corridors looking for someone, anyone! Finally he moved to the mechanics wings, "Forge?"

Forge's head popped out right away, "Yes?"

Beast touched his chin in wonder, "Why didn't they take everyone? Why did they take anyone in the first place, hmm? Why did they specifically take them?"

"Pardon?" Forge questioned as he got out of the ship and rubbed his oil stained hands on a cloth.

"Looks like it will just be you and me around here for a while, Forge."

"What do you mean?"

"Everyone is gone."

"Gone? Like on missions?"

Beast shook his head, "No not on missions. I'm not sure where they've gone yet, but I'll find out. I'm going to call Angel and see if he can help me."

"Well I can help you if you need," Forge offered.

"No, I think I'll just call Angel."

Forge watched Beast walk out then mumbled under his breath while walking back into the Blackbird's engine storage to finish his upgrade, "Jeez no one ever wants me to help them around here. I'm really handy!"

Just then a loose bolt popped out and sprayed Forge in the face with oil. He sighed, "Great now I know why they never take me on missions and want my help."


	3. LightYears Away

Clash of the Heroes

Chapter 3: Light-Years Away

Rogue landed on the hard concrete, scraping her cheek viciously on the granite. She groaned and slowly lifted her head. It looked like she was in an alleyway. Well wasn't this just peachy? How many people did a girl have to snap before she snapped herself? One minute she was minding her own business, in the kitchen at the mansion making herself a snack, happily bantering with some of her mates and poof she was in… where the hell was she? Her hands moved on the ground her black gloves ripped and dusty, but she pushed herself up nonetheless and made it to her feet. Where were Kurt and Kitty anyways? They couldn't be too far; they had been standing right next to her in the kitchen and Beast too.

She turned her head to the right and left, looking around. Of course she would find herself alone in a dark alley. Luckily the entrance wasn't too far off and she made it safely into the hustle and bustle of the street. But what street, in what town was the question. She was well versed with street life and she started to make her way around. Her years on the street helped her out in the end and Rogue snagged a paper from the stand before the guy who owned it had the chance to blink. She walked quickly around the block and looked down at the paper. Metropolis. Where the hell was that?

Rogue looked around swiftly and saw an older man in a nice looking suit. He had kind eyes so she took her chances and went to talk to him, "Excuse meh, sir?"

He looked up at her, noticing the white streak in her hair and shaking his head, probably assuming she was a hoodlum, answered, "Yes?"

"Ah seemed to have gotten maself all turned around and ah see ah'm in Metropolis, but ah was wondering if ya could tell meh exactly where that is."

"Why in Kansas of course."

"Kansas!"

The man nodded his head slowly, "Where are you from, my dear?"

"Ah'm actually from New York."

His eyes bulged slightly, "New York? Well you're a bit aways off, but you don't sound like a native New Yorker. I must say I don't know how you got so turned around, but oh I must go my limo's here. I hope you find your way dear."

With that the man entered the stretch limo and was gone. Rogue sighed and wondered what she was supposed to do now. She looked around and then noticed a phone booth, when was the last time she saw one of those? Anyways she pulled out a quarter, thank goodness for loose change and dialed the mansion. To her utter shock and disappointment the number she dialed was not in service. She knew she had the right number because she'd dialed it a million times before. Just what the hell was going on?

._._._._.

Kurt and Kitty landed in a heap of tangled limps and wriggling bodies. They coughed and struggled as a foggy haze washed over them.

"Ow, who's elbowing me in the side?" Kitty whined as she finally regained her bearings enough to phase through the other person and land on all fours. The fog started to clear and large red combat boots came into her line of vision attached to a man wearing a red cape with some big muscles.

The man stared down at her with a face of complete shock and amazement.

Kurt shifted his weight, "I hate it vhen you phase zrough me like zat Kitty."

"Kurt," she tugged on his sleeve.

"Vhat?"

Kitty tugged even harder so the blue mutant rolled to his other side coming face to face with the same red combat boots that Kitty was obviously trying to tell him about. Kurt looked up meeting the blue eyes of a man wearing a surprising combination of red and blue spandex. Although Kurt's neck hurt and he was pretty sure he busted his tail he jumped to his feet pulling Kitty with him and shielded her with his body.

"Vho are you?"

"I think I'm the one who should be asking you who you are," Superman countered. His amazement wore away and now he wore an expression of weariness. Just because the girl didn't look like she was any older than fifteen didn't mean she couldn't pack a punch, he'd learned after many years not to judge a book by its cover. And it wasn't an everyday occurrence that a blue… person fell through a portal onto your spaceship.

Kurt kept a trained eye on the man noticing that a woman was standing a bit behind him (was she related to Angel because she had the exact same wings as him except his were white and hers were gray). Not to mention the fact that she was wearing a mask, didn't look friendly, and had a not so friendly looking metal mace. An ally right about now didn't sound too bad. Then he saw the third person of the trio. He was a weird looking greenish guy with red eyes and a stoic expression. Great they were confused, lost, _and_ outnumbered. Could things get any worse? Kurt glanced around then took hold of Kitty's hand and transported them to the magnificently large windows at the top of the odd shaped building.

"Hey!" Superman yelled as the duo disappeared into a puff of red smoke.

Kurt landed by the window on the second level and gasped.

"Is… is that the Earth?" Kitty whispered.

"How in ze vorld did ve get here?"

"I don't know, but how are we going to get back down there?"

"Hawkgirl, J'onn, search the perimeter they couldn't have gotten too far!" they heard the red and blue spandex wearing man yell to his comrades.

Unfortunately it seemed like Kurt and Kitty weren't in a good position at all. They were definitely going to need help getting back to the Earth or they might have to hijack a shuttle? Would one of them even be able to fly it, she wondered. Could it be that different from the Blackbird? Probably. Kitty looked down from their hiding place on the second level just when the woman with wings went to fly up.

"Eek!" Kitty yelped as she moved back just in the nick of time.

"There you are! What are you doing here?" Hawkgirl yelled at them, pointing her mace and hovering in the air.

"Look relax, we didn't come here for a fight. We don't even know how we got here so maybe if you could just put down the weapon we could talk," Kitty tried to explain.

"Over here Superman!" Hawkgirl called, and then turned back to the pair, "like I'm going to put my weapon down while you're here."

Superman landed on the second level a good distance away from them and by Hawkgirl. He wasn't sure how strong they were, they looked kind of scrawny but one of them did have some kind of teleportation power so they couldn't be too careful.

"Look we mean you no harm. We're from Earth and we have no idea how we got up here so Ms. Attitude over there just needs to relax."

Hawkgirl's mouth dropped open, "What did you just call me?"

Hawkgirl leapt from Superman's side and charged at Kitty. Kitty's eyes popped, who knew there was someone who had a shorter temper than Rogue out there. Kitty jumped to the side landing on her feet and keeping her eyes trained on the opponent.

"Hawkgirl!" Superman yelled.

"Che," Hawkgirl mumbled, "This isn't over." She jumped back flapping her wings once and landed in the spot she had started at, next to and a little behind Superman.

"Relax Hawkgirl," Superman ordered then turned to the others, "She didn't mean to do anything to you; we were just surprised by your sudden appearance. I'm Superman and this Hawkgirl."

"I'm… Shadowcat and this is Nightcrawler."

The quad stared at each other seemingly not to know what to do next.

Suddenly Kitty touched her head and looked around, "Hey where's that other guy? Is he trying to read my head?"

Kurt snorted, "You just noticed now? He's been trying to read your mind since ze second ve landed on zis ship."

"Well I was a little preoccupied since someone was jumping at me with a mace to really notice it right away."

Clark and Shayera's eyes both opened wide.

J'onn then materialized by Clark and Shayera with a troubled look on his face, "Are you telepaths?"

"If ve vere telepaths, you vould already know vouldn't you?"

"Then what are you and where do you come from?"

"We're mutants from New York," Kitty stated. She hated to just tell people that they were mutants right off the bat, but with Kurt it was always pretty easy for people to guess. Although maybe these people were mutants too since the lady had wings just like Angel.

"What's a mutant?" J'onn wondered looking towards Superman and Hawkgirl. He hadn't lived on Earth for that many years so he wasn't sure if it was just him that didn't understand the term or not.

"Huh? How do you not know what a mutant is?"

"Maybe it's something like the Green Lantern Corp and we've just never come into contact with it before? But I find that odd because I've never even heard of it before and I've passed through thousands of different galaxies already," Shayera rationalized. Then she turned to Kurt, "Where are you from?"

"Galaxies?" Kurt asked in wonderment.

"We're _both _from New York, I said."

Shayera rolled her eyes, "I got that you're from New York, I meant what planet are you originally from."

"From Earth, of course! What are you talking about?"

"I'm asking him," she pointed at Nightcrawler, "what planet he's originally from."

"I'm originally from Germany."

Shayera slapped a hand to her forehead and decided to let Superman take over.

"What Hawkgirl meant was she's originally from Thanagar, J'onn is from Mars, and I'm from Krypton but now we live on Earth."

Kitty and Kurt's mouths dropped open and they looked at each other in bewilderment. Had these _people_ from other planets been living in a spaceship hovering over Earth for all these years without anyone ever noticing? Of course with all the mutants in the world they would never be able to tell the difference between a mutant and an alien. Felt really weird to say that.

"Um, I've heard of Mars," Kitty attempted.

"And you haven't ever heard of the Justice League or Superman or Hawkgirl?" Clark asked.

"Should ve have?"

"I think we've got a lot to talk about. Would you join us in the dining hall?"

"Zat sounds like a very good idea."

"Yeah since you didn't get to eat your peanut butter and jelly sandwich before," Kitty nudged Kurt playfully.

"I vonder vhose fault zat is," Kurt smiled, keeping Kitty within arms reach at all times. Not because he couldn't bear to be apart from her, although he couldn't deny that that was part of it, but because he was still nervous with these people they didn't know. They were trapped in a spaceship above Earth, outnumbered, with no knowledge how they got there and how they were supposed to get out. He wanted to be able to grab her and teleport as quickly as possible if necessary.

"Peanut butter and jelly?" J'onn wondered.

._._._._.

"Hey Bats."

Bruce turned around to see Flash standing behind him with a cheerful-as-always grin on his face. He was rolling from his toes to his heels in his usual manner.

Batman sighed, "What are you doing here?"

"I came to ride with you, aren't you excited?"

"If you'd call it that," Bruce mumbled.

"Hmm?" Wally asked leaning closer to Batman.

"Nothing, we better get going."

_Bam!_

Batman jumped to the side and Flash being his namesake was out of the way in a flash. Wally looked down at the duo that had literarily just fallen into their laps.

Scott groaned and looked up to see a guy in red and yellow spandex staring down at him. Before he could even decide what he wanted to do he had his hand to the laser projector attached to his vision and he pushed the button.

"Hey! If I wasn't so fast you would have fried me!"

Scott turned his head abruptly to see the guy who had just been standing in front of him was about twenty yards away and then wham he was right next to them again.

"Where did you come from? Well hellooo there, ms gorgeous," Wally had moved around Scott in an instant and was helping Emma to her feet.

Emma retracted her hand immediately when she realized it was a stranger, "Who are you?"

"Oh she's British, I love British accents," Wally laughed attempting to copy the way she spoke.

"Get away from her," Scott yelled, sending another beam towards the Flash.

"Jeez you're really trying to fry me aren't you? Well if I just take your cool eye gear then I bet you won't be able to do your neat little trick anymore," Wally said then in a flash he had Scott's gear in his hand.

"No don't!" Emma screamed. She already saw it was too late and changed her skin to diamond at the last possible moment. Cyclops hit her with a huge blast and she shot across the cave and smashed into the wall with a terrifying crack.

"Emma!" Scott yelled in panic, attempting to cover his eyes as the laser beams shot all around the cave.

Flash stared flabbergasted as he avoided all the laser beams shooting around the cave.

"Hurry up and give those back to him Flash!" Batman roared from behind a rock pillar.

In a moment Scott had his eye protector back in place on his face and he could see clearly. One guy was wearing an all black suit with his face covered and the quick one who had been goofing off. Scott looked around hurriedly and when he finally noticed Emma he dashed over to her.

Bruce glared down at Wally, "You just destroyed my cave."

Wally laughed slightly, scratching the back of his head, "It was an accident. More importantly, what are we going to do Bats?"

"I don't know yet."


	4. Fated Meeting

A huge thanks to everyone who has reviewed me thus far. Keep them coming and I'll keep the chapters coming!

Clash of the Heroes

Chapter 4: Fated Meeting

Wally scowled, "How do you not know? I thought you're supposed to be like a genius or something."

Batman glared at Wally again then spoke up, "Hey you."

Scott looked up, holding Emma's head and shoulders in his arm. He didn't speak.

"Um," Wally attempted, "I really didn't mean to hurt you or her. I thought it was some kind of device you were just wearing so I was just going to remove it."

"Who are you?" Scott finally asked.

"I think I should be asking you who you are since you're on my property."

Scott finally started to look around and realized he had absolutely no idea where they were or how they had gotten there. He looked down at Emma. She had changed back to her normal form; obviously she could only hold the diamond skin as long as she was conscious, same as her telepathy ability. Her head was bleeding pretty badly and he didn't like that. Scott hoisted her into his arms and stood.

"How did you get here?"

Scott stared at the guy in the gray and black spandex suit wondering what his next move should be. Emma needed help and he didn't know where he was or what he should do.

"If you give her medical treatment I'll tell you."

Wally turned to look at Bruce as Scott repositioned Emma in his arms.

"Flash go take her upstairs, have Alfred tend to her wounds. And please guard her. Don't let her escape and don't leave her alone."

Flash appeared by Scott's side simultaneously as Batman stopped speaking. Scott took an involuntary step backwards, surprised by the quickness of this guy. He was just like Quicksilver and that left a slightly unpleasant taste in his mouth.

Flash held out his arms, "I'll take her. I promise I won't hurt her."

Scott shook his head, "No way, I'm not letting you take her anywhere alone. I'll take her. As long as I can see that she's fine I'll talk to you guys."

Batman and Scott stared each other down for what seemed an eternity then Batman motioned his head for Scott to give the girl to Flash. Scott reluctantly surrendered Emma into Wally's arms and then the Flash was gone.

Batman took a few steps forward, "Follow me upstairs. We'll talk and you can see your companion."

Scott hesitated for only a moment before he fell in step behind this man he had never previously met or seen. And for the strangest reason he felt nothing odd by it, he was absolutely content, something he had not felt since Jean's disappearance the year before.

._._._._.

Green Lantern looked down at his intercom watch meeting Hawkgirl's unpleasant scowl, "I thought I told you to get up here as soon as possible!"

John sighed deeply. Why did women not understand that you can't just snap your fingers and expect whatever you asked for or want to appear just like that? And Hawkgirl was definitely not just any woman. She was loud, bossy, demanding, and it was pretty hard to keep up with that. John couldn't just drop all his responsibilities and come at her beck and call.

"I understand there's a situation up there, but there's one down here too. I can't just ignore a problem right in front of my face, can I? I'll come as soon as possible. What about Batman and Wonder Woman?" John replied as he flew to the side, narrowly missing a side swipe by the fifty foot monster attacking.

"No one has come up here since we called you all."

"Well then I guess everyone is having some problems right now. Why don't you guys come down here? I'm sure it would be a lot easier for us."

"He's a teleporter, the second he's on the ground he'll be able to go anywhere he wants. We'll wait here for you, come soon," Hawkgirl explained.

"Got it," John replied and quickly turned the intercom off and gave his attention back to the enemy.

Where, why, and how all these crazy guys came from he had no idea but he knew it was his job to help them out. And by help them out, he meant beat the living daylights out of them. He raised his right hand aiming his Corps ring at the giant monster when he was smacked to the side with a swiping hand. He landed hard on his stomach and looked around in surprise. He hadn't even seen the monster attack him. That's what happens when you get sidetracked. John quickly regained his bearings and made a huge hammer like object and aimed at the monster. Unfortunately the monster was onto him at that moment and tried to smack him again. The Green Lantern quickly dodged and watched the people around start to run for cover. He had to make sure this stupid monster didn't hurt any of the civilians or there would be hell to pay, especially since this was Superman's home town. John materialized the hammer once again, which he directly smacked at the monster's head.

Finally making contact, the monster stumbled to the left knocking into the skyscraper. It smashed into the building hard and granite, glass, plasters, and whatever else went into constructing it tumbled downwards. John watched the rubble shoot down to the ground hoping all the people had been able to get away. No such luck, he saw a woman standing right underneath looking totally surprised. Not that the expression was a shock to him because people were always confused when they saw these terrible monsters or saw the Justice League battling; it just irked him that they never thought to move or run. This was not good. Green Lantern dove downward towards the woman.

._._._._.

Logan fell and landed straight on his face. He felt his nose crack and felt the blood start to gush from the new injury. The man groaned unpleasantly and started to get up just to be slammed back down into the concrete. He wiped at his face and gave whatever was on top of him a hard shove and heard a startled yelp as the _person_ tumbled off of him.

"Bobby," Logan growled angrily.

Bobby looked wide eyed up at Logan as he stood, stuttering, "It wasn't me I swear!"

Logan glanced up just in time to see Storm falling, probably the way they just had. He jumped up slightly and caught the woman cradling her comfortably in his arms.

"Logan!" Bobby, still sitting on the ground, yelled panicky while point behind the older man.

Logan turned just in time to see a large truck turning the corner hurtling down the road straight towards them. He pushed Storm into his right arm, grabbed Bobby by the collar of his T-shirt and jumped over the metal side railing just avoiding the truck.

Unfortunately he hadn't looked where he jumped and the trio started to roll down the side of a steep cliff. It was rocky, hard, with a few small trees and roots sticking out. Logan lost hold of both his companions. At first he tried to grab a root but it easily pulled out and he scraped his hand on the sharp sides. The mutant let his steel claws out and dug them straight into the side of the rock which immediately stopped his venture downward.

Bobby tried to grab hold of a bush, then a root, even a tree branch but he was going too fast and all he managed to do was scratch his hands and not slow his momentum at all. It wasn't exactly the easiest of circumstances to try and use his ice ability when you were rolling down a cliff thirty miles per hour but he had just freed his hands from continuously tumbling under his body when he saw Storm rolling down a little above him. He shot the ice under her and was relieved to see it catch her and stop her descent down. Then a moment later he didn't feel the smack and pound of the rocks against his back, shoulders, and skull anymore. He'd never gone skydiving or bungee jumping, but he imagined it felt like this freefall experience that was occurring right now. Red flags started to go off in his head. Something wasn't right, he shifted his body and saw the Earth speeding up towards him, and then he encased his body in its usual sheet of ice when he was fighting or expecting an extremely harsh blow. The teenage boy put his arms out pouring the ice out of his hands in an attempt to lessen the impact. Unfortunately he hadn't had enough time to prepare and felt his head crack deafeningly against where it landed on the ground and that was the last thing he remembered.

A car containing two passengers screeched to a halt. The man's hands were clutched so tightly to the wheel that the knuckles were well past white. He slowly turned his head to the woman sitting next to him wondering if she had seen the same exact thing he had. The woman with equal stillness turned her head to her husband's, her eyes as wide as a deer's in headlights.

She gulped a few times making odd noises before she could put the coherent words together to speak correctly; "Did that boy just…?"

"Fall from the cliff? Yeah."

"And did he just…?"

"Turn into ice? Yeah."

"What should we do?"

The man fumbled with his seatbelt for a moment, "We need to go out there and make sure that he's ok."

He finally got the seatbelt unhooked and opened his car door. He hesitated for a moment but then got out and started to walk forward. The woman quickly followed suit and took a few quick steps to reach her husband then fell in step next to him.

The man kneeled down by the boy and saw he was no longer ice, but there was ice on the road all around him. He felt for the boy's pulse and found it thready and quick. The boy didn't seem to have any major wounds besides cuts and scrapes but he was definitely out cold, literarily.

"We should probably take him to the emergency room right away," the woman stated.

The man nodded and pulled the boy into his arms while the woman cradled his head to prevent any further injuries to the area. The couple hoisted the boy into their backseat and headed down the road towards the nearest hospital.

Logan looked around bewildered for a moment and then called out, "Bobby! Ororo!"

He heard nothing in reply and that made him nervous. The X-soldier, pulled out his left hand and placed it lower, then jabbed it into the bedside again. Then he pulled out the right hand, lowered it, and jabbed it into the rock side. He followed this rhythm for a few moments before he heard a groan. Wolverine glanced over his shoulder and saw Storm cradled in a bed of ice just below him. Logan moved the rest of the way down to the ice ledge and tentatively stepped on it. Seemed like it would hold for a little while longer, even though the day was hot and he could already see it starting to melt. Logan looked around for Bobby. Where was the kid?

"Bobby!" Logan yelled again. Still no answer. He was starting to get a little anxious. The kid could handle himself just fine, couldn't he? Logan looked up and saw nothing. He glanced down and noticed a sheet of ice on the road below and… was that a car stopped? Wolverine gauged the distance from where they were and the ground below. He couldn't make it without busting something and having to wait for it to heal. Then the car drove off. Logan turned his head towards the sky, so back up it was then? And then they'd have to go all the way around to get to the bottom. Not such great options.

Suddenly Storm started to stir. Logan leaned down on one knee and pulled her into a sitting position. She had some scratches but other than that there seemed to be no other injuries. Her eyes fluttered open slowly.

"Storm?"

She blinked, "What happened?"

Logan shrugged and let her go, "I have no idea how we got here or why but we need to get down from this spot, now."

Storm then started to take in her surroundings and realized they were on an ice ledge above a cliff; she stood a little wobbly. Winds started to blow lightly around them and two minutes later they were on the road below.

"Where's Bobby?" Storm wondered as she looked at the ice on the ground around them. Something then flashed in her eyes, "He didn't fall down here did he?"

Logan looked away, "I don't know… I think so. Everything happened so fast. One minute we were in the danger room the next minute we fell in the middle of a road and a truck was coming, I pushed us all to the side and it was all down hill from there."

"We've got to find him!" even as Storm said this Logan was already using his nose to sniff out the circumstances of the situation.

"Looks like a car picked him up."

"Where are they headed?"

"I don't know but we're going to find out, come on."

Logan started running down the road with Storm following close behind. They were going to find Bobby and make sure he was ok no matter what.


	5. Split

Clash of the Heroes

Chapter 5: Split

Hawkgirl paced back and forth in front of the door leading out. She didn't know why Superman was letting the unusual duo sit at a table and snack on foods when they knew absolutely nothing about them. Plus she was on her last nerves because John, Diana, Wally, and Bruce still hadn't come up to Watch Tower and they hadn't kept in contact either. Shayera was not going to let this become another alternate reality where she gets her ass handed to her.

She nearly jumped a foot when J'onn put his reassuring hand on her shoulder, "You need to relax they have not shown any aggression so far."

Sighing deeply she nodded in agreement. When J'onn had walked off she glanced inside watching them again. They were laughing and joking together and suddenly they looked very young. Shayera remembered being young like that on Thanagar and it made her feel a little guilty, but she was a warrior and weakness meant death; she kept watching.

J'onn continued walking until he reached the control panel. He saw Superman sitting at the computer screen with a contemplating look on his face.

"What is it Clark?"

Superman glanced at the green Martian and spoke, "These monsters have been appearing all over the world in well populated cities. They've got to be related somehow and we need to figure it out. I think I'm going to head down there and help. Shayera said John had come across a few and there were still more. That's why he hasn't come up here yet."

"Yes you should go help. I'll stay here and keep you updated on these monsters."

"What do you think about them, J'onn? Is it just a coincidence that all these monsters are appearing or do you think they have something to do with it?"

J'onn looked thoughtful, "They seem young but they are smart. They can shield there minds from a telepath which is not a common skill for just anyone to have. They have not however been specifically hostile to us yet so I need more time to observe their behavior."

"All right I leave it to you then," Clark turned to leave then turned to J'onn once more, "Shayera seems really on edge with them here, just keep an eye on her."

"Of course."

Superman nodded then headed to the bomb bay doors to fly down to Earth and confront the monsters.

Across the spaceship in the cafeteria Kitty sighed probably for the fifteenth time. She was absolutely bored out of her mind. The trio hadn't exactly been hostile to them, but they sure as hell weren't really being welcoming either. The woman, Hawkgirl was staring and glaring at her, not taking her eyes away. Like Kitty would really try to do anything while she was trapped in outer space, outer space for goodness sake!

Shadowcat pushed another cookie into Kurt's mouth and started to laugh uncontrollably when he started to cough and sputter with pieces of food popping out. Maybe if they looked innocent, the others would treat them more gently. At least this was one way she could entertain herself while locked in this prison called the cafeteria. She glanced unobtrusively at the door and saw that the woman was still standing there. Wow was she cautious or was she cautious.

"So what are we going to do?" Kitty asked while batting her eyelashes and stealing a chip from Kurt's plate.

"You mean how are ve going to get out of here?"

"Yes that's what I mean."

"Okay so zee only plan I came up vith vas, you phase und I transport."

Kitty blinked, "Meaning?"

"Exactly vhat I said, you phase us zrough space und I just keep teleporting until ve reach Earth's gravity."

"Are you insane Kurt?"

He shrugged, "I've been called vorse."

"You really think we can hold out that long?"

"It's either zat or ve stay here und see vhat happens."

Kitty pushed the cookies around on her plate and contemplated their options… which weren't a whole lot. What were they doing here and more importantly how did they get here? And what happened to the rest of the house? Rogue had been hearing the weird sound too, but Kitty herself hadn't heard it at all; although she had been touching Kurt. So what was the trigger and what had caused this occurrence? There was a fifty percent chance that everyone in the mansion heard it. Then where the hell was Rogue…?

"Kurt."

"Ja?"

"Where's Rogue?"

"Vhat do you mean?"

"Well she heard that weird sound too, but I didn't. So why did you two hear it when I didn't? It's a possibility that other people in the mansion heard it too."

Kurt looked thoughtful, "Zat's a gut point, I hadn't really been zinking about zee others. So ve know definitely zat zis happened to Rogue too, but she vas so close to us und now she's not here."

"So she's all by herself? We've got to find her!"

"How do expect us to do zat vhen vere in space. I'm hoping zat she is still on Earth at zee least."

"Well I remember that I called Beast and we vanished right when he was coming into the kitchen. It didn't seem like anything was happening to him. Why did it only happen to certain mutants Kurt?"

"I don't know Katchzen. But I zink zat because you vere touching me zat's vhy ve came zrough together."

The door burst open and Hawkgirl sauntered in. Kurt and Kitty both stood reflexively.

._._._._.

Rogue was absolutely flabbergasted. Was she trapped in the movie Godzilla and she just didn't know about it? Why was there this huge green lizard-looking monster in the middle of the street destroying buildings? And why was some weird African American guy in a black spandex suit attacking the monster. How the hell was he making all those shiny green things that were smacking the monster? And why the hell was she still standing here, looking up and gawking at him?

That kind of mutant power was something she had never seen before. It was kind of interesting but at the moment there were more pressing matters to deal with. Besides the fact that she was confused out of her mind and didn't know where she was, one thing is clear; she knows she needs to get the hell out of this town. Rogue needed to get out of this town, get back to New York and find the rest of the X-men. The brown haired woman shook her head to clear it.

Before she even had a chance to realize what was going on she felt and heard the impact of something large hitting some other large object. The ground vibrated under her feet and she had just enough time to look up and see huge pieces of granite falling down up above her head. Rogue dove forward, missing one large piece then another. Unfortunately she hadn't been paying enough attention and knew she wasn't going to be able to avoid them all, even with her great reflexes and special training. Just as suddenly as the rocks had started to fall they stopped. She cracked an eye open and found herself bridal style, much to her dismay, flying in the air in the arms of the African American man she had just been watching fight the monster. There was a green glow around them and her fingers tightened inadvertently in the material he was wearing.

"Are you okay, miss?" John asked as he set her down on top of a building that was farther away from Godzilla.

"What the hell is that?"

"Some kind of monster. It's not that unusual is it?"

"Not that unusual? Ah have never seen somethin' like that before."

"Well if you'll excuse me," John started to turn but the girl grabbed his wrist before he could take off. She had chocolate brown hair with a white streak down the sides, green eyes, and was covered in pants, boots, long sleeves, and gloves.

Rogue bit the bottom of her lip, "Ah'm really sorry 'bout this."

"Sorry about what?"

Rogue pulled off her glove and touched the side of John's face. John felt his energy drain almost like his life force was being sucked out of him. He grabbed her wrist and yanked it away from his face then fell to his knees.

"What the hell did you just do to me?" he growled.

"Ah'm sorry, Ah just wanted to borrow yer powers fer a while." Rogue put her glove back on but then nothing happened. She tried to think of an object, nothing happened. She motioned randomly with her hands, nothing happened. Rogue looked at him accusingly, "hey how do ya make yer powers work?"

He sighed, "They won't work for anyone but me. I don't have any powers it's my ring, and it won't work for you."

Rogue sat down next to him, "Ah wish ya might have told meh before Ah did that, Ah just wanted to help ya."

"And what _did _you do to me?"

"Ah just stole a little of yer energy, ya'll be fine in a few minutes Ah didn't do it fer very long," Rogue explained.

"Where did you get your power from?"

"Ah'm a mutant."

John raised his eyebrow, "What's that?"

Suddenly Rogue jumped up, "That thing is coming our way!"

"Take the stairs down and get away from here."

"What Ah can't leave ya here all by yerself!" Rogue helped John stand, put his arm over her shoulders and took the steps two at a time down the building. When they got to the bottom both of them were out of breath and breathing hard. They slid down the bricks on the side away from the monster that was continuing to knock down the buildings. John flexed his fingers. He was starting to regain his energy back but he could feel it coming in slow.

John pushed his watch and J'onn's face came up, "Lantern."

"J'onn I'm not doing so well down here."

"Superman just left to help with the monsters. They have been showing up in a lot of populated areas."

"Buzz me when you have more information," John told the Martian Manhunter as he shut the communicator off.

Rogue glanced over his shoulder, "What's that?"

"Stay here."

"Wait."

John touched her shoulder and smiled, "There's more people out there that need my help."

"Ya can't do that all by yerself, Ah'll help the people get away."

John and Rogue moved around the building. John made a sledge hammer with his Lantern's ring and smacked the monster into the side of another building. The monster popped back up as if it was just a light tap. All John's power wasn't back yet; this wasn't going to end well.

._._._._.

Scott folded his hands above the table. Bruce crossed and then uncrossed his arms. The pair of men stared at each other, neither saying a word. Batman had never had an attack at his mansion before and rarely at the batcave since his identity was pretty top secret, so it confused him a bit how these two had just appeared from seemingly thin air. Could they have really, possibly, maybe come through the portal? The staring contest continued.

"Jeez what's up with you two?"

"Flash," Bruce said, starting to rise from his chair.

Wally was gone and then back before even a second had passed, "Relax she's still unconscious. I'm keeping an eye on her."

Batman put a hand to his head. Only Flash had the ability to make Bruce want to strangle him and laugh at him at the same time. Not that he'd ever do either action.

"Is she okay?" Scott finally asked.

"Yes she just banged her head but we wrapped it up all nice so she'll be fine. Did I mention I was sorry about before? Like I said I thought it was some kind of gadget that did it so I thought if I took it away you wouldn't be able to do it. My name's Flash by the way and he's Batman," Wally talked a mile a minute pointing to himself then at Bruce and continuing his monologue, "so how did you even get here anyways? No one has ever found this place before. And where are you from? Oh and what's your name?"

"Uh," Scott cleared his throat, "Cyclops and that's Emma."

"So what happened to your eyes? Scientific experiment gone wrong? Alien from another planet?"

Scott's brow furrowed together in confusion. He really didn't understand what this guy was talking about. He seemed friendly enough for being a possible threat a little while before but the way he talked just made no sense, "I was born this way."

"What really? You were born that way? I'm so jealous why couldn't I have been born with some awesome cool power like shooting, what are they; weird laser things from my eyes."

"Super speed doesn't seem like such a bad thing," Scott offered tentatively.

Bruce sighed and then noticed that his watch was beeping. It had actually been beeping for quite a bit of time he realized.

"Yes?" Bruce responded as Flash continued to bombard Cyclops with questions.

"Finally!" Shayera replied, "where have you been?"

"There was a situation down here. These two people just appeared out of no where."

"Just like the people I told you about up here, right? So what are you going to do?"

Batman pondered for a moment, "Well one of them is injured so she's getting medical treatment now and we're talking to the man. He has no idea how he got here or even where here is."

Shayera slit her eyes skeptically, "That's exactly what the guy and girl here are saying. How did she get injured?"

"It was an accident, kind of. They attacked we attacked back, I'll explain later."

"Superman is on his way down there."

"Because of the monster attacks?"

"Yes. If you already know these things why don't you tell us?" Shayera asked exasperated.

"When the portal opened all this interference occurred on my computer systems and satellites."

"You think it's related?"

"I'm going to find out."

With that Batman clicked his intercom off and turned back to the others. Flash dashed over to him right away, while Scott pushed away from the chair, "The girl's awake now, Bats."


End file.
